Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to circular stapling instruments. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a circular stapling instrument having independent strokes for forming staples and cutting tissue.
Background of Related Art
Circular staplers are known, as are their use in closed procedures, i.e., endoscopic, laparoscopic or through natural body orifices. Typically the circular staplers include a tool assembly on a distal end of an elongate body. The tool assembly includes a mechanism for forming staples and a knife for cutting the stapled tissue. Actuation of the tool assembly may be performed by a manually operated trigger or a powered drive assembly. Generally, both the actuation of the staple forming mechanism and the advancement of the knife occur at the same time, i.e., simultaneously. Thus, the force provided by the actuation assembly must be sufficient to overcome the force required to form the staples and the force required to advance the knife through the tissue being stapled. Further, the simultaneous actuation of the staple forming mechanism and advancement of the knife requires that the staple forming mechanism and the knife travel the same distance, thereby limiting the staple formation height to the knife travel distance.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a circular stapler including a tool assembly configured to form staples independently of cutting tissue.